Rose and Dimitri
by Live Your Best Life
Summary: This is about Rose and the non-Strigoi Dimitri . Instead of Dimitri becoming a Strigoi someone else does. This takes a troll on their love life.
1. Chapter One

**This story takes place during the second major Strigoi fight in Shawdow Kiss by Richelle Mead**. **Instead of Dimitri, Rose's lover, becoming a Strigoi, someone else does. This takes a troll on Rose and Dimitri's love life.**

 **I am very new at this, so sorry for the mistakes and errors ahead of time.**

I stab my Strigoi and run. I know it's selfish but out of the four of us, it's me who should be running anyways.

When I get back into the ward of the grounds I collapse onto the ground. Oh shit. My leg is covered in dry and wet blood. Wait? Dry and wet? That can't be right. Good god, I have a gun shot wound and many shallow cuts on my legs. Now would be a good time for Lissa's powers.

I see Stan running towards and then past me, "I'm gonna get some help!" And then he's gone. Better be medical help.

Oh god I hope Dimitri and my mother are okay. They are the best fighters I know. Of course they'll be okay. They are practically Gods. I sit there forever. Okay, it was probably like 20 minutes.

I see Dimitri running towards me "Roza! Oh Roza!" He goes down on his knees and kisses my lips tenderly.

"Dimitri..." and then like usual, I pass out.

I hear beeping noises, and I am cold. I slowly open my eyes and Dimitri is sitting right next to my bed. He must have taken a shower because I can smell his after shave.

"Hey comrade," I whisper.

"Roza. I thought you'd die," he takes my hand and kisses it.

Boy did I miss that accent, that nice smooth Russian accent.

Something is off..mom, my mom should be here.

"Where is my mom?"

Dimitri's smile falls, "Rose. Your mother,"

"No!"

I know that look. It's the 'you aren't gonna like this' look.

"She can't be dead! You let her died!"

"No Rose, worse. She is now a Strigoi."

I take my hand out of Dimitri's.

He was supposed to watch her. My mother and I finally connected and now she is dead...well good as dead.

"But, she...no. She. No." I say this while shaking my head, thinking that if I shake it hard enough she'll show up.

"I'm sorry Rose."

I start crying.

"Oh Roza, I'm so sorry. I tried, I really did. But when I didn't see you, I panicked. I hesitated and..."

"You never hesitated," I whispered.

This relationship might be filled with love, but it's dangerous. I'm supposed to bring the good out of him, but I haven't. I forced him to make a mistake and I ended up with a dead mother.

Man, karma can be a bitch sometimes.

I get my shit together and say, "My mother isn't a Strigoi, she's dead. If anyone ask you, she died. And they took her dead body off with them."

"Rose? I think that might not be a good idea.."

"Well hesitating wasn't either," I snapped.

He looks down at the ground and for once, I saw it. The vulnerable part of him. It hurt him just as me to not have saved her.

I also look down at my hands, "Um, I think I need to be alone and can you get Lissa for me?"

"Of course," he kisses my forehead and heads out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 **So I'm not quite sure how to make the sizing different, but here is chapter two.**

I hear a knock on the door. I can sense it's Lissa. Thank god.

"Come in!"

Lissa runs to my bedside and hugs me.

"Oh Rose! Thank god you're safe! I heard about your mother and I'm so sorry. I know you just got to know her and well..."

"It's okay. I know exactly how you're feeling Lissa. I don't really want to talk about it right now. How are you doing? Christian and Adrian okay?"

"Everyone is a bit shaken but alright."

I sag with relief.

"So...is it true? You and Dimitri are dating? Victor was telling the truth?"

I can tell she doesn't approve but she wants me to be happy.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared you'd wouldn't approve, like right now."

"Rose. As long as your happy, I'm happy."

I feel like she is looking right through me, "But you aren't happy are you?"

"My mom is dead and I feel like Dimitri could have done better," I say with tears streaming down my face.

Lissa looks at me like I'm some kind of crazy person, "Rose! Dimitri loves you for gods sake! Can you blame him?"

"No, that's the worst part. I can't. Because in that situation I would have done the same thing. But don't you see? Our relationship is bringing out the worse in us," I can't look at Lissa, instead I look down on my at my hands.

"That isn't true. You don't think I don't notice that you are ten times happier after your training session with Gaurd...I mean Dimitri? He makes you so happy Rose. I've always thought about it, but never seriously. Though you are only eighteen and he twenty-four. And he is your instructor. Maybe get a new instructor or something."

Oh shit! I forgot about the whole thing. Dimitri is going to get fired! But Lissa can fix that.

"Lissa...you have to make sure Dimitri doesn't get fired."

She looks at me strangely, "Rose, I'm not sure I can do that."

"You have done it before with getting me in the school. I need him Lissa. Please."

I can feel her wheels turning contemplating whether or not to do this.

She looks down at me, "Fine."

"Thank you Lissa."

"Now that we have reunited..."

"Let them in," I sigh.

Christian and Adrian both walk in.

"Hey! Thought I'd never get to annoy you again," Christian says.

"Nice to see you too weirdo," I say while smiling.

Adrian comes up and hugs me, "I thought I'd never get to flirt with you ever again."

I laugh.

"I missed you too Adrian," I say returning his hug.

It feels nice, comfortable.

"So...it's your birthday and I thought I'd give you your first birthday present," Adrian says.

He pulls a small box out of his pocket and hands it to me.

I open it. It's the ridiculously expensive rose necklace that Victor gave me. The one that put the love spell on Dimitri and me.

I raise my eyebrows, "Um...I don't think I want to experience that ever again."

"Nah. You won't. I had some earth people undo the charm. I even tested it out. No charm. Although it'd look charming on you," Adrian gives me a huge smile.

"Here, let me help you," Lissa says.

"So how did you get this anyways?"

"It's a secret," Adrian says winking at me.

"My turn!" Lissa says.

Lissa exits the room and comes back with a medium sized brown rectangular box.

She sets the box on my legs and I groan. Pain shoots up my leg.

"Oh, sorry Rose. Forgot," Lissa says putting the box on the ground.

She opens it up and pulls out a pair of sunglasses, a pair of high heels, and a dress. A beautiful red dress. It is floor length and made out of silk.

"The sunglasses are for when you become my guardian and the dress and heels are for your molnija mark ceremony."

"Thanks Lissa. The dress is gorgeous! But I don't know if I'll be able to walk by the time the ceremony is."

"No worries, I talked to the doctor and then to the Dimitri. He said they'd push it back until you can walk," Lissa smiles.

I look at Christian, "Well weirdo?"

"Here," he pulls out a glass ball with what looks like fire inside of it.

"Um...thanks?"

"It's a fire bomb, throw this on the ground and it'll start a fire. The glass is super thick, so you really have to smash it to the ground."

I smile, "Thanks Christian...can't wait to use it on someone."

A few seconds past and then Adrian says, "Hey, we're here if you need anything at all. Just call me and I'll be there. And don't worry, I'll be in your dreams to protect you," he winks at me again.

If you get over the arrogant part, he can be quite attractive.

"Thanks guys. You all are the best!"

Lissa and Adrian hug me and Christian waves goodbye.

Just for that second, I thought everything would be okay...but boy was I wrong.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Everyone let me rest for a few days. Then I heard I knock on the door during the middle of night. I couldn't fight because of my leg, but I sat up alert.

"Come in!"

My adrenaline spiked.

Then Dimitri comes in, I sag with relief.

"I thought you were a Strigoi."

He smiles, "No Roza. Only a concerned boyfriend."

My eyes opened wide. Boyfriend. We could finally go public.

Lissa was able to "convince" Headmistress Kirova to let Dimitri stay on probation. And then had to "convince" the guardians to go easy on him.

"Okay boyfriend, well. What brings you here?"

His smile falls...oh boy.

"I wanted to talk to you about my job. There was no way Kirova would have let me stayed."

"I know. I asked Lissa to convince her to let you stay."

Dimitri shakes his head. Well I thought he would have said thanks...but nope.

"I can take care of myself Rose. I mean it looks bad. My girlfriend's friend had to convince my boss to let me stay because I couldn't. You had no right to interfere with my job Rose," Dimitri says while surprisingly keeping calm.

"I panicked?"

"Is that a question? Do you have no faith in me what so ever?"

I look down at my hands again.

What should I say? Tell him the truth? Yeah, I can't live in lies anymore.

"I have total faith in you Dimitri. More than you know. But I have no faith in Kirova and I knew she'd fire your ass once she heard. So I'm sorry for saving yours," I pause.

Take a deep breath Rose...screw it, "Actually I'm not sorry! Now we can finally be together without all the lies and hiding! Isn't that what you want? Don't worry, you're still feared and respected and looked upon as a God."

He sits down on the chair next to my bed and stairs at me. Alrighty then.

"That necklace? Is it still laced with the charm?" Dimitri says changing the topic.

I go along with it, "No it isn't. Adrian had some earth people uncharm it for me."

"Adrian? You know he is a bad influence on you. I don't think you should be hanging out with him."

My jealous insecure God of a boyfriend. I want to shout at him. Tell him he has no right to tell me what to do.

I look up at his eyes, god did I miss those eyes.

"I love you Dimitri. Nobody isn't going to change that."

"Oh Roza," he gets up and kisses me.

I missed those soft lips, that after shave...him.

"Not even you letting my mother die is going to stop me from loving you," I say half joking and half not. "But I can't blame you, I'd do the exact same thing."

"You know I didn't mean to slip. I made an awful mistake. I'll never forgive myself," he says shaking his head.

"Life is too short to not forgive yourself. I forgive you Dimitri," I look at him. He's staring at the ground, "Look at me Dimitri."

"Roza," he looks up at me.

"I love and forgive you. But this love is distracting both of us. As much as I hate to say this. But maybe we need to take a break."

"What? Rose this isn't the answer," I see a tear drop from those beautiful eyes of his.

I wipe the tear away with my thumb.

I must not cry. I must not cry.

"I am distracting you from your duties Dimitri. One more month till I graduate and then we can consider our relationship."

"I think that's a terrible idea! Roza when I fight, I think of you. I fight for you. You are my inspiration for fighting. I love you so so much. Don't give up on me. It was a terrible mistake that I'll never forget. But it won't happen again."

I think this through.

"Maybe we should do a trial round for a week and see how that goes."

"No Roza. I want this to be forever," he says so sincerely and looking at me.

Is he asking me to marry him?

Just like he was reading my mind he says, "You're too young to settle, but when the timing is right. I do want to marry you Roza."

My world stops. I stop breathing.

I wanted a love so great that it hurt. In a good way. In a way that I couldn't ever live without again. And this hurts. My heart skips beats when I'm around him. Everything heightens.

"And one day Dimitri, you'll be my husband," I say looking back at him smiling.

God did I love those eyes.


End file.
